Pokemon: High School Blues
by shock7123
Summary: This is an anthro collaboration between myself and Solid G3 Legend. In a high school where rules are made to be broken, what will four freshmen find themselves capable of? Rated M for lemons (obviously), language, violence, and some other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introductions, Meetings, etc.

**What is going on, guys and gals? I am here, doing a collaboration (say what?!) with none other than my good friend Solid G3 Legend! We have been scheming this story up since shortly after I finished Ambiance, and, since two of the four main characters are his, I asked him to help me write this, as a co-author, if you will. As such, Kana and Cori are my characters, while Noctus and Kara are his. Don't worry, you'll get to meet them all in the next chapter or two, and shall we say, get to know them fairly well, (nudge nudge wink wink). Yes, to clear up any confusion, these pokemon are technically anthro, as in they are a more humanoid version of their pokemon self. If you don't like anthro, you don't have to read, and I will be referring to them as Pokemon and not Pokemorphs, as that just sounds weird. Anyways, here we go.**

_From the journal of Kana Diesca:_

20 August

Journal,

Today, I get settled into my dorm room and get everything squared away before classes start up on Monday. Today is Friday, so I plan on getting settled in and then hopefully getting the lay of the academy in the next couple of days. Moroqui Academy, the school that I managed to get into by the skin of my teeth, I can see is HUGE. There are five main buildings a fair distance away from each other, four of which are the dorms, with the northernmost building being the massive school itself. The school, as with the rest of the campus, is one of the most colossal things I have ever seen, with a North, South, East, and West wing to accommodate for all of the students the massive academy teaches. The two closest buildings are the Freshman and Sophomore dorms, since those are the students who can't drive yet, with the Junior and Senior dorms being a bit further away, with free transit provided. This spans a distance of almost one hundred miles around, and a town sprouted up known simply as Moroqui, containing shops and entertainment for the thousands of students housed at the massive school. I was lucky enough that my test scores allowed me to attend here. I was happy I had, however. Despite what everyone says, which is that Moroqui is one of the most uptight, snobby, prestigious schools in the world, Moroqui has the reputation as one of the biggest party schools in the world, too. I have heard so many stories about kids using all kinds of drugs and other crap like that during some raging club-style shit. I figured that I should keep a journal, if only so that I can remember what I was thinking when I read this 20 or 30 years from now. I want to make some memories when I'm here, before I get spit out into the real world. I'm in the car with my dad right now, all my stuff is in the back. I SEE THE SCHOOL! HOLY CRAP IT'S HUGE!

Kana put away his journal and drank in the sight of the school in front of him. He felt like a small child on Christmas morning, all the places and Pokemon that he saw in front of him amazed him. It was a small city, isolated from the rest of the world. The nearest town was almost five hundred miles away, not that anyone would want to really leave the place. It had the highest rating of any school in the world, happiest students and staff, up-to-date facilities, all of the commodities that anyone could ask for. The sports programs were some of the best around, allowing him to pursue his favorite sport since he was a child: Elemental Arts. Kana was a fifteen-year-old Torterra pokemorph, so he wasn't a fighting type, but that was the great thing about Elemental Arts: you didn't have to be good at martial arts to be good at it. Kana had exceptional control over GRASS- and GROUND-type attacks, and had even managed to be one of the youngest Pokemon in the world to ever learn the move Frenzy Plant, which, although he was careful of his use of it in tournaments, he loved to finish his opponents off with it in the final rounds. Using it, he had legally become one of the best Elemental Arts fighters in his youth division, winning 141 of 150 rounds in his ten years since he had started and loved it. The coach at Moroqui, a Machamp named Sam, had contacted him a few weeks before, offering him a full scholarship to come fight at the academy, as had several other schools. Kana, however, had wanted to go to Moroqui ever since his older brother had graduated from there and told him all the crazy stories of everything that he had ever gotten away with while he had attended school there. Campus security had been very relaxed, always had and always will, he claimed. There were very few restrictions as to what students were not allowed to do; as long as nobody else got seriously injured or anything got damaged, it was okay to do.

Kana's dad helped him put all of his stuff onto a dolly and hugged him. Kana had insisted he was old enough to set himself up, and that it would be social suicide to have his dad helping him get set up.

"Hey, son. I know how you want to be all independent and everything now that you're in high school, but I just want you to remember a couple things, okay?" Kana's dad said somberly.

Kana groaned. "What's up, pop?"

His dad let him go. "Just remember, if you get into deep shit, the only thing that you have to say is 'I would like to have my parents here with me for this'. Two, your mother will flip her shit if you don't let us know what is going on, between visits, anyway. Third, I don't care what you do, whether you turn into your brother or you smoke weed and sleep all day. Keep your grades up, you hear me? Last, if you find your mate, we want to know immediately. We want to meet her as soon as you figure out. That's what video calls are for. Oh P.S. before sure to use all forms of protection during mating seasons."

"DAD! What do you take me for, a dumbass? I never want kids, period, least of all in high school!"

His dad, immature as he was, snickered at the word "period". "True, but that's what me and your old lady thought at first before we started having you kids and, BOOM! But, we would both like to see grandkids after you finish this place. Don't be like your brother, peaking in high school and still living in his parent's basement at 34 years old, single and unemployed. We want to know that we didn't fuck up with one of our kids, you know?" He said in a joking-yet-serious tone. He punched Kana's arm lightly. "Have fun, be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kana punched his dad's arm lightly in return before walking off into the school. He walked into the freshman dorm, marveling at the size of the massive lobby. Following the directions he had written down on, he walked to the elevators on the left side, and punched in floor 80. He was in dorm 9-8007, meaning the 9th grade dorm, 80th floor, room 7. he laughed as he realized dorm 9-8008, 9-BOOB in his head, was going to be right across the hall from his. Moroqui had a rule where you could switch dorm rooms anytime during the year, as long as you told the lady at the front desk where you were moving from and to. Kana walked up to the door of room 8007 and knocked twice. He knew who his roommate was, but he hadn't met or talked to him yet. His name was Noctus Gerenich, and he was a Charizard.

Kana used the key that the school had given him and walked in. To his pleasure, the dorm was fairly clean and tidy, as well as nearly symmetrical. All dorms at Moroqui Academy had a similar shape, the door, which had a window on either side of it, led to a hallway with walk-in storage closets to either side, the doors perfectly across the way from each other. After the hallway was a common space, with a full kitchen on the right and the entertainment room on the left, housing anything that a student could possibly want to entertain themselves with, and the rooms were beyond that with access to their own bathroom and respective storage area. In all, the rooms looked like a massive letter T, if that makes sense. In order to keep students from wandering around at night, the hallways between dorms closed, such that the door of one dorm could only access the dorm across the hall after 10 p.m.

Kana walked to the entertainment area to find that his roommate was already on the couch, sharpening a knife. He was much shorter than Kana, who stood at almost 7'6, probably standing around 5'8-5'10. There was something weird about him, though. He almost completely blended into the black fabric of the couch he was laying on, which would appear that he was using a Mega X charizardite, but it looked like he had some of the aspects of a Mega Y charizardite as well, which was unheard of to the Torterra. It wasn't unusual for Mega stones to be used in jewelry, as they were often very beautiful and could alter the appearance of a pokemon temporarily without any adverse side effects. Military and pro athletes used them as they boosted fighting abilities for the duration of a match, and not have anything bad happen. The stone just needed to be on the Pokemon in question somewhere. Not all kinds of Mega stones had been found quite yet, but more and more were being discovered all the time. Charizards were one of the few Pokemon so far that had discovered two different variations of Mega stone, and, while this allowed a greater choice for the Charizard between speed and strength, only one could usually be used at a time; hence, Kana was a little bit taken aback by the appearance of his roommate, but not by much.

His roommate had to be from the military or something. He had a muscular, athletic build; he is in the peak of physical condition, with well-built and large muscles. His body, however, was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and grazes that look like they come from years of the most intense hellish forms of training, fighting, and hardships where only the strongest and most savage of killers can survive. The most noticeable trait was a small scar vertically over his right eye. He wore a dark grey sleeveless jacket with a hood left unzipped which exposes the front of his torso. He also wears navy blue cargo pants with a matching belt, and an ammo pouch on his right leg. Black combat fingerless gloves and finally special digitigrade black combat boots for his digitigrade feet.

"You must be Noctus. I'm Kana, it's nice to meet you." Kana extended out his hand. Noctus merely looked at him before he returned to sharpening his knife. "Did you claim a room, already?" The Charizard merely looked at him before motioning his head to the left.

Kana went to the right and set his stuff down, moving things into storage and whatnot. He loved that the rooms at the Academy had technology that mimicked the natural environment of any pokemon that resided in it, and Kana was happy that as soon as he walked in, the room recognized him and turned into a grassy, sunny plain, with a waterfall coming over a cliff in the far distance. He couldn't go to the waterfall, but there was a small stream in the middle of the room, with a nightstand, bed, and desk in the far corner. Having finished his unpacking, Kana promptly passed out on top of the bed, allowing his body to photosynthesize from the artificial sunlight beaming into the room.

Noctus waited for the Torterra to go and get himself settled in. Within the hour, Noctus could hear a gentle snoring coming from his room, and this pleased him. It was time to learn a little more about his new roommate.

Using his training from the remote black-ops group he had grown up in, he managed to sneak into Kana's room, and, from there, into the attached storage area. He rooted through the bags and boxes expertly, to the point that nobody would have realized he was in there. What he found was not surprising for the average teenager. Clothes, deodorant, porn magazines, porn magazines, Arceus above more porn magazines. Then, there was one last box that he hadn't searched. Noctus opened it, and found that it was full of plastic baggies full of all different kinds of powders and crystals.

_Drugs? Why would one Torterra need this much? _Noctus wondered. He had been rifling through his closet for about an hour now, and he could hear Kana starting to shift around in the next room as though he was going to wake up. Hearing this, Noctus quickly snuck out of the room into the hallway, into his own room.

Kana woke up and got a quick bite to eat from the kitchen, before he heard a ruckus coming from the room across the hall. He looked out and had to pick up his jaw from the floor. Two incredibly beautiful girls were in room 9-8008! On the left was a Garchomp, which he didn't really pay attention to as the Blastoise next to her caught his eye. She stood about 5'11, but she was HOT! Everything that she had, Kana liked. Holy shit, this girl. 36G boobs, looked like, plus the nicest ass one could ever dream of! Kana was in love at first sight. Her scales were a sky-blue color, her back was a dark brown, and she was very athletic-looking. Muscular, but not overly, like a swimmer or cross-country runner. Her eyes were a light greenish-blue. She smiled at something the Garchomp said, and it revealed straight, white teeth. It was obvious she knew how to take care of herself.

Noctus! You need to see this!" Kana hissed. He peered out the right-hand window, making sure that he wasn't seen. Both girls were wearing a tank top and very tight booty shorts, both of which accentuated their curves oh-so-perfectly. They wore sneakers and half-calf socks, but Kana was more focused on the Blastoise's ass, typical, hormonal teenager he was. There was something else about her, but Kana couldn't put his finger on it.

"No thank you," he heard his roommate speak for the first time since he got here. Still just sharpening his knife. Kana merely shrugged and kept watching. "What are you gay or something, you have got to see these girls, man they are HOT!"

That apparently struck a nerve in his roommate, who got up and put his knife away. "Fine this better be worth it," he said as he walked up and stood next to the Torterra to see what he was looking at. To Kana's surprise, the Charizard badass had his facade shattered the very moment he saw the two girls, particularly the Garchomp. She was an anthropomorphic Garchomp with talon tipped claw hands instead of spikes. She has all the right curves in all the right places: firm bubble plump butt complete with a thick soft long tail, breasts that made genetically-modified watermelons seem small, and beautiful sexy child bearing hips. She looked like a lingerie model, but much better. Noctus wanted to take her and do terrible things to her all night long! He slapped himself hard to get that thought out of his head. Her skin was a dark shade of purple, with a red belly and yellow bands on her wrists that snaked up the underside of her arm. She had the two protrusions from the side of her head that were indicative of her species, which were the same purple as the rest of her body, capped with the same yellow as the bands on her arms. Her smile was something that turned many males off: Instead of having the mix of flat and sharp teeth most species of pokemon had, all of her teeth were serrated. She had the most innocent and gentle looking eyes, and she looked to be a totally gentle sweetheart.

The two girls had both bent over to grab something that had fallen; after the two males took one glance out the window. They both had to clean up major nosebleeds. The two girls had the most amazing asses that had ever graced a woman, like, hot damn, that ass. Like, dayum, but I digress. The shorts that the two were wearing barely concealed what they needed to, not that anyone was complaining. The two were actually able to get a almost good look at the type of panties these two girls had, but not quite. The Blastoise had what looked like a black thong, whereas the Garchomp had pink panties that one might expect to see, or not.

Kana took one look at that as he cleaned himself up and just started cracking up. It wasn't everyday a badass like his roommate tried to make himself look showed emotion, least of all hormones.

"Dude, nice! Need some tissues, big man?" the Torterra managed to wheeze between fits of laughter.

"Another word and I will slit your throat, asshole," Noctus said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Relax, man, I had to put my eyes back in my head after I saw them! That Blastoise is hot!"

"Have you even noticed the Garchomp?" Noctus asked while cleaning his nose of blood.

"I'm not really a big fan of Garchomps, bro. Their faces are kinda weird…" Kana looked to the floor. His parents were kinda racist against "Sharkies".

"Then take a look at the rest and see what I mean," the Charizard said pointing to the girls outside again.

"I can see your point, man, but she's a total butterface." Kana tried to explain.

"That's not what I meant you dumbshit, I mean take a good look at her features," Noctus groaned.

"That's what I mean. I will say that she has a nice ass, and don't even get me started on those tits, her body is nice. But her face…" Kana shivered visibly. "Lemme put it this way, I would totally hit that, but it would either have to be very dark or I'd have to hit it from the back or something."

"Damnit I'm trying to tell you she has ginormous tits and a plump ass I mean, dude you don't understand," Noctus began to panic as his body was shaking painfully.

"I realize exactly what you're trying to say, but I'm respectfully telling you that I would rather get it on with her roommate, know what I mean?" Kana pleaded, scared Noctus might have still had the knife.

Noctus couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his bag and pulled out a medical autoinjector and injects the yellow liquid into his bloodstream in his right arm. Soon after that his body began to calm down and he relaxed.

"Dude, what gives? You need drugs to look at chicks? Are you on hormones or something? Dude, are you GAY?"

"It's my medicine and I need it to keep my hormones in check and we'll leave it at that," Noctus said calmly.

"What kind of meds are we talking? Anti-gay meds?"

"Smartass don't start. I have a condition where everytime I see a cute girl or a very sexy girl, my hormones flare up much more than usual and I lose my mind. If I don't take these meds I'll lose control of myself and I don't know what could happen, I may end up raping the girl or worse,"

"Okay then. In other words, no strip clubs or porn shops for you!" Kana grinned playfully.

"As long as I take a med at least once a day before going or doing any of that stuff I should be fine." the Charizard said as his body relaxed even more.

"I gotcha. I'm gonna go talk to that Blastoise, want to join me?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do, I've already got a lay out of the entire area so why the hell not," Noctus shrugged.

"Gimme a sec, I gotta psyche myself up and prepare for the worst."

Kana watched as the two girls got their stuff through the door and disappeared. After about ten minutes of trying to hype himself up, Kana grew enough of a pair to go talk to them. He checked his appearance. He was wearing a pair of black athletic shorts and a loose-fitting red athletic shirt, with short socks and sneakers. He figured he looked good, double-checking that he smelled good, too. He was good to go, as far as he figured. He exited his dorm and knocked on their door.

Meanwhile, the two girls had noticed their admirers in the window of the dorm across from them, but paid them little mind. Males and females thought that they were eye candy, so they were used to creepy dudes and the fact that the majority of the world's population wanted in their pants. Something seemed different about those two, though. Cori (the Blastoise) and Kara (the Garchomp) had actually liked that they were being admired by those two, as opposed to the usual reaction of indifference and disgust that they usually had. The two had just barely gotten settled, when the two guys from across the street knocked on their FUCKING DOOR!

"CORI, THE TWO GUYS FROM ACROSS THE HALL ARE HERE! WHAT DO I DO?" Kara was obviously distressed.

Cori, topless as she changed into her swimsuit, yelled from her room, "STALL THEM! Hell, invite them to come swim with us if they want."

"But Cori, my swimsuit is a little you know, too revealing on me, what if they find it creepy?" her roommate asked now at Cori's room entrance.

"FUCK, okay, I'll get it." Cori replied as the doorbell rang one last time.

Kana and Noctus stood out in the hallway of the dorm building, wondering if they hadn't heard their bell ring. There was a flurry of activity, but there was as of yet no answer.

"Got a plan B there, smart ass?' the Charizard asked Kana.

"Give it time, I can hear them freaking out that they have visitors, and besides, your crush was just looking at us through the peephole."

"I know that smartass, and she's not my crush, she just took me by surprise because of all the years I've been around, she has the biggest pair of tits and plumpest ass. I just didn't see that coming but she is not my crush," Noctus warned.

"Whatever you say, man. I won't judge. I call dibs on the Blastoise, that's all."

"And I really don't give a shit, I'm just here to watch how funny she beats your ass, stalker," Noctus joked now feeling a little better from earlier.

Kana pointed a finger, saying, "Now listen here, you little sh-" before the door opened, revealing the Blastoise in the skimpiest bikini that either of them had ever seen. Kana instantly went into his suave, sexy mode. "Hey there. We live in the dorm across the street, we saw that you were having trouble getting your stuff moved in. We were wondering if you wanted some help."

Before Cori could answer she heard her roommate call out from her room. "Have you managed to stall them yet, I just started getting the bikini you bought for me on."

"Don't mind my roommate. We just finished getting everything inside, and were just about to go to the rooftop pool area. Would you two maybe want to go with us?" Cori asked, batting her eyelashes at the sexy Torterra in front of her. He was definitely confident, she liked that. She took a second and checked him out. He was MUCH taller than she was, which she liked. She also felt something that she was pleasantly surprised by. As she looked at him, she felt her soul connect to his. She knew in her heart that she was looking at her soulmate, and, looking back at him, she knew he felt it, too.

Noctus was feeling a little woozy from his medicine so he layed back at the wall with his hand on his head, not paying the two already love birds a mind. Kana had felt the same connection that he could see the Blastoise in front of him was feeling. He was in the presence of his mate, and he didn't even know her name, not yet, anyway.

"Hey Cori, I think I got it to work!" Kara came running out her room now clad in a turquoise bikini. Despite it being a normal bikini, it looked slightly skimpy on her because of her massive breasts jiggling everywhere. Her ass jiggled as much as her breasts did as she rushed to Cori. While rushing she accidentally tripped and ended up falling right on top of Kana's roommate while he was still whoozy.

Noctus was raised out of his daze by the Garchomp landing on him. After a comical set of events that caused quite a bit of ruckus, Noctus realized that he was on his back, she was on top of him, and his hand was holding onto something. Whatever he had a hold on was squishy, and he liked it, at least until she slapped him as she stood up quickly holding her chest. As Kara looked at the guy she had fallen onto, she realized, like Cori, that she was looking at her mate, and that she had just hurt him for something that he hadn't realized was going on. Noctus, however, realized that he liked the girl, he liked her a lot, and he could tell that she felt even stronger. His medicine that he had just taken made him woozy, and he didn't realize that she was his soulmate, as she had.

Kana was the first to speak. "I don't know about my roommate, considering his tail, but, I do know that I would love to go with you." Kana gazed into Cori's eyes lovingly, before extending a hand, unsure of what else to do. "I'm Kana, by the way."

"Cori I told you the bikini looked too small on me, it feels like they both are going to burst off any minute," Kara tried hiding herself from the two guys with a big blush on her face.

"Kara, you look fine. You'll find your mate soon enough, anyway, you told me you could sense him when we walked in. Cori hugged Kana. "I, for one, know I just found mine." Kana returned the hug, agreeing with her.

"Already?" the Garchomp asked a little confused. "That was fast,"

"What can I say, it's an instantaneous knowledge for both people," Kana piped up, still hugging his new mate.

"Is your friend ok, he doesn't look good," Kara asked pointing to Noctus who was slowly getting back up to his feet, a little shaky though.

"You should talk to him about that, I'm not quite sure." He let go of Cori and looked at her. "Want to give me two minutes to change, then we can go?" He turned to Noctus. "Bro, you swimming or no?"

Noctus nodded his head. "Yeah I guess I am,"

"Sweet. We'll be right back, okay?" Kana said to Cori, still wanting to lovingly hold her.

"Sure thing. We'll meet you out here in a couple of minutes, then." Cori saw that he didn't want to leave her quite yet, and gave him a little nudge. "Go on, we'll be waiting."

Kana high-tailed it into his dorm room and was changed and dressed in less than thirty seconds, wearing a green pair of swim trunks, the same red shirt, and sandals with a light gray towel over his only wore black swimtrunks with just a common towel over his shoulder. Nothing else and nothing more. Kana, Cori, and Kara were surprised to see how many scars he had on him.

The four of them walked up to the pool area and found to their surprise that they had the entire place to themselves. Kana and Cori walked across the massive complex, so as to be alone, leaving Kara and Noctus on the near side to the doors. The complex was massive, housing an area the size of four Olympic swimming pools with a gigantic mass of multicolored water slides and anything else one could want at the central area of the complex. Kana and Cori walked over and laid their stuff down, promptly before Cori elegantly swan-dived into the water. Kana, the playful guy he was, did a massive cannonball as soon as she surfaced for air, splashing her. Cori splashed him as soon as he came up, and then a little match of underwater wrestling ensued, with Cori winning, due to the fact that she was a WATER-type pokemon. As Kana came up for air, she would drag him back under until he tapped out. They waded into a shallow section, where they laid down on the concrete floor, Kana wrapping his arm around Cori. He found that he liked to hold her close, and she found that he made her feel safe and secure when he held her like that. It was a win-win for both of sat there and talked, each telling the other about their lives before they had met each other, more or less. They fell in love with each other more and more as they talked, and finally Kana got up the courage to lean in and kiss her. Cori, although she was a little surprised, kissed him back, feeling the "spark" that so many of her older friends, relatives, and even parents had told her about. They lay there in the shallows, talking and talking, feeling so truly connected.

Noctus and Kara watched the two enter. Noctus just sat and laid back on one of the pool benches before Kara jumped right in, splashing water on Noctus, who paid no attention. She rose back up and waved back. "Come on in, it feels great!" She called back to Noctus.

Noctus paid her no mind, his memories of the last time he had been underwater giving him a mild case of post-traumatic stress disorder. The military group he had been raised in, as well as some training exercises that he had been forced to take part in while growing up a member of this group, had given him a noticeable adversity to water. It wasn't that he was scared of it, it just brought up bad memories for him.

Noctus held up his tail, showing the fire that burned at the end of it. "As much as I wish I could, I'm not sure it's a very smart idea."

Kara huffed at him. "You do know that is why they infuse excess oxygen into the water here, right? You can stick your entire tail underwater and be fine."

"That's the other problem. Seeing that I haven't been able to swim for most of my life, I don't really know how to swim, at least, not very well."

Kara walked up behind Noctus."You do realize that, at least for now, you and I are both DRAGON-type pokemon, right? You have a basic knowledge of how to swim, you just need the right… PUSH!" Kara upended the chair that Noctus was sitting on, sending him into the water.

Noctus came up instantly, spluttering and steaming, his tail above the water. He looked at Kara, who was laughing hysterically at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water as she clutched her sides.

"I'm sorry, just… the look on your face… holy crap… I can't breathe!"

Noctus simply went up to her, realizing why she liked him so much. He could feel something that his medicine had kept him from realizing earlier. Kara was his mate, and he knew by the way that she was treating him that she felt it, too. As such, Noctus kissed her knee, promptly before he dragged her into the pool with him.

Kara was laughing as she came up, gently splashing him in the face as revenge for dragging her in. When she cleared the water from her eyes, she realized that Noctus was looking lovingly into her eyes, and then he caught her off-guard by kissing her cheek and swimming off. She heard him yell, "Catch me if you can!", which she naturally obliged.

Kana and Cori were on the other side of the pool, watching all of this go down. While Kara and Noctus were having a moment of sexual tension, the other couple was getting sexually frustrated. If anyone else had been nearby, they would have noticed the gentle touching and caressing that was going on between the two; as each got more and more daring, the other was escalating it. Cori motioned toward the deeper water, and they both went to an area that was about chest-height for the much shorter Cori, before they found a drop-off that allowed Kana to be at the same height as his mate.

While Kana and Cori were practically boning each other in the other side of the pool, Kara and Noctus were having a lot of fun playing a game of cat-and-mouse in the large complex of slides in the central part of the massive complex. Noctus had found that there was enough diffused oxygen to keep his tail lit underwater, and that he was a natural swimmer. Although Kara was a faster swimmer than he was, Noctus found that his years of military training enabled him to be much quicker at maneuvering through the mass of water pipes and supports underneath the structure.

Kana and Cori were practically having sex in the other side of the pool area. Kana had moved behind Cori, his massive hard-on between her legs, one hand in her top, massaging her breast, and the other hand rubbing her clit through the bottom of her bikini. Cori had her hand lightly rubbing Kana's rock-hard member at this point, while she leaned back against him and moaned gently as he continued to make her feel good, with her trying to reciprocate as best she could.

Kara and Noctus were having a blast, chasing each other through the water, even diving under at points. Noctus was getting more and more comfortable with the water, although he was still apprehensive of his tail.

The other couple stopped, resolving to kiss each other, the real fun would be had later. Cori disappeared under the water, her blue skin matching the bottom of the pool, and Kana looked for her. Suddenly, Kana felt his feet slide out from underneath him, and he went under into the deep water. He was being dragged down by his WATER-type mate, who took him to the bottom and kissed him, sharing oxygen from the water. Kana liked this, but he started for the surface quickly.

He surfaced and immediately headed for shallower water that he could stand on; once there, he rested for a second.

Cori popped up in front of him, concern etched into her beautiful face. "Are you okay?"

Kana merely nodded. "Yeah, I just have an irrational fear of drowning, that's all. I was dragged underwater by a feral Feraligatr when I was a Turtwig, and I have had a bit of a fear of drowning ever since."

Cori simply hugged him tight. "Had I known, I wouldn't have done that. I'm sorry babe."

Kana simply hugged her back. "It's okay. You didn't know, and we're both okay, that's what counts."

They stood in that spot for a while, enjoying each other's warm embrace. Kana was desperately trying not to look at her chest while he hugged her, but he couldn't help himself. Her breasts were just, so, perfect, he couldn't help but look at them.

"Arceus above, my mate is the perfect girl." he muttered. Kara heard him say this and simply kissed his lower jaw, the highest area she could reach.

"I agree." she told him. "You're more than I could ever ask for."

Meanwhile with Noctus and Kara, because of Noctus' medicine still kicking he wasn't as full capacity to keep going. he had to get out of the water and rest. He laid back on the same pool bench he laid on earlier and tried to catch his breath. About that time, Kara came out of the pool. She wrapped a towel around her and took a seat next to Noctus. "Sorry about earlier," she said sweetly to him.

"About what?" he asked a little confused and still a little woozy.

"For slapping you when you grabbed hold of my chest, I accidently fell on you and you were not really feeling good. Sorry." Kara's face was blushing pink as she looked away. She took notice of his body and, despite all the scars, she liked what she saw. He was muscular, and she really liked that. He was average height, which she was okay with, considering that she had always been a little short for her own liking. His legs were long and quite obviously powerful, and she felt sorry for anyone that had been hit by his tail. She liked that he was mysterious and dangerous, not to mention a total badass. She had always liked the so-called "bad boys", but he was something entirely different, something truly special. She wasn't sure but she guessed that it must be something a little personal.

"Hey Kara, me and Kana are going to be in my room for a while, is that ok with you?" Cori called to her room mate from the distance. Kara noticed that they were holding hands, and Kana was blushing a deep red.

"Um, ok sure," Kara said nervously. She was already guessing what Cori intended to do since she first met her coming to Moroqui. Before the Kana and Cori left, Kara quietly walked up to them real quick. "Hey um, before you go, can I ask you something, Kana?" Kara asked shyly.

"Sure, what's up?" he replied kindly.

Kara's face grew a blush that was as noticeable as Kana's. "Well you see, I'm a little worried about your friend Noctus, he's doesn't sound like he's acting too well after our swim. I was wondering if he's alright and what can you tell me about him?" Her face blushed even more.

"He'll be fine. He had to take a really powerful medicine that takes a lot out of him. Give him time, he'll open up to you eventually." he said, before being dragged back to the girls' dorm.

"Oh...ok," Kara answered feeling shy, embarrassed. She looked to Cori, not sure what to do from there

"Just let him relax, then try to talk to him. You'll do fine."

Kara smiled and sat back next to Noctus, letting Cori and Kana to go get "cleaned up."

**Hello everyone, Solid G3 Legend speaking. This is actually pretty new to me. I usually don't write fanfictions much. Mainly because I don't see myself that good. That and other reasons. I usually just like to help others with their planned stories and what not. However my good buddy Shock has convinced me to have a writing hand on this. I will do my best and I hope this story is to everyone's liking. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Going off the Rails (On a Crazy Train)

**What's up, bitches? We are back again, bringing you another chapter of CRAZY! Caution, lemons will be in this chapter, and they will be in quite a bit of depth and detail. I apologize in advance, guys. This is going to be one faptastic chapter, you could say. I am going to warn you guys now, there will be quite a few of these for the first few chapters. Did I mention they were lemons? As in two or more characters "doing the deed", "having fun", "getting busy", "getting laid", or any of the other fuckermothering colloquialisms for sex you know or can think of? Anyways, here we go. **

Kana and his mate had barely made it inside of the girls' dorm room before they were already gunning for the bathroom. Love fast, die hard, one might say. While most Pokemon took things relatively slowly once they found their mate, these two lovers preferred to cut to the chase, or, in this case, the shower. They went into the small bathroom attached to Kara's bedroom and immediately began passionately making out. Kana couldn't help but let his hands wander about over his mate's curves, feeling the softness and warmth of her body pressed against his. He was already turned on, his member definitely noticeable to Cori through his still-dripping swimwear. As they continued kissing, Kana easily hoisted his smaller mate onto the counter, which knocked off a couple different toiletries in the process. He kissed down her neck, instinct alone guiding him at this point. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing; his partner, however, didn't notice. He found her sweet spot where her head met her neck and kissed at it, earning a hormonal moan from his partner.

He reached back and struggled for a second with the strap to her top before finally managing to undo the knot in her bikini. After a couple seconds, he got the knot free in the back and lifted the other part over the top of her head, revealing two of his prizes. He took one in his hand and gently teased and played with it; the noises she made as he gently caressed her served only to turn him on more. Cori arched her back, offering more of her chest to Kana, which he hungrily obliged. He gently licked and sucked at one of her nipples, teasing the other between his index and middle fingers. As she continued to enjoy this, Kana took his free hand and rubbed ever so gently between her legs, feeling that, despite most of her being dry, this area was soaking wet. He lifted her waist so that he could remove the last piece of her clothing, without much success. She hopped off the counter and kissed him again, dropping her bottom to the floor and kicking it aside. She kissed him again as it was her turn to fumble with his shorts, quickly undoing the laces and ripping the velcro open before dropping them to the floor. Her eyes marveled at his sheer size; their first time was going to hurt, if looks betrayed anything. Kana's member was long, about a foot and a half erect, nine inches when not. It was also thick, about four inches in diameter. In short, fucking monstrous. She started the shower; thankfully, it started up and heated up quickly. She adjusted the temperature, then gave him a beckoning finger as he stood, still looking at her with a clearly dumbstruck look. He snapped out of his zone and followed her into the shower. It was a bit of a squeeze, but neither of them really minded. Cori was facing away from him, rinsing off and warming up a little as the warm water cascaded down on her. Kana hunched over a little bit due to their height difference, reached under her arms and placed his hands on her breasts, causing her to lean back and lay her head on his shoulder.

Kana nuzzled his head into her neck, gently kissing and nibbling on her. He ran a hand down to her lower area, feeling the slick wetness that differed from the water that cascaded down. He recalled his middle school anatomy class, feeling around for a small bump. He found it quickly, as she was already aroused, which in turn caused her clit to swell up and poke out from under its hood. Kana gently caressed this as he noticed her moaning getting louder. He experimentally increased his grip on her breast and her clit, rubbing a little more roughly and forcefully. Cori got even louder in her pleasure, realizing she liked it when he was rough with her, painfully aware of his monster cock between her legs as he continued to pleasure her.

Cori turned around and kissed Kana again, pushing him up against the wall. He liked her little display of dominance and backed off from the touching he had been trying to do. She kissed down his neck and muscular body, down to his hard cock. She kissed the tip, tantalizingly licking up and down the underside of his shaft, before playing with his balls a bit, much to his pleasure. As he had been with her, she had very little idea what she was doing, so she went with what made him moan. Unlike rumors that she had heard one of her older friends bitching about, Kana was fairly vocal when he liked what she was doing. She kept licking his sensitive balls for a bit, even licking the underside of those, before licking from the base of his balls, up his shaft, and licking around the head of his cock. She found she liked the taste, even as precum started to dribble out a little bit. She took a breath before diving her head down as far as she could, which was about a quarter of the way down, before she started bobbing her head as quickly as she could. Kana couldn't help but moan loudly as she blew him, trying as hard as he could not to cum too soon. He told her that he was close, and she pulled his member out of her mouth for a second, panting.

"Cum for me, big boy. I wanna taste you." She tried to say this as sexily as possible, and it worked. She redoubled her efforts, sucking hard and fast. She felt him tense before relaxing suddenly, jets of cum shooting out of his cock into her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was too much. She took it out, letting him finish on her face and breasts. His hot seed coated the front of her, and she loved the feeling, as weird as it sounded.

"Damn, big guy. You had a lot of stuff stored in these, huh?" She fondled his balls as she said this, to his pleasure. Kana could barely nod in reply as he caught his breath.

"Want to help me clean all this off?" She said, swallowing the last bit in her mouth. Kana helped her to stand up, her legs weak with arousal. Kana helped her wash his seed off, applying the liquid soap she had on the floor on one side of the shower all over her body. His member went down, for now. He helped her clean off, paying special attention to her breasts, ass, and thighs. She washed the rest, then grabbed two towels off the rack. She wanted Kana to return the favor, but it would be harder there than it would, say, on her bed. She turned the water off with her free hand, and let Kana carefully dry her off before doing the same to him.

Both of them clean, they headed to the King-sized bed in her room. The auto-detection system made the nearby scenery a beach near a jungle, with plenty of water and sunlight in the room for the two of them. Not enough water for them both, but enough for Cori if she wanted it, being the Water-type. Kana was instantly energized by the bright sunlight, his skin photosynthesizing instantly. Cori noticed that his skin turned greener, and he had his energy back almost immediately. Kana picked her up and placed her on the bed so that she was parallel with the headboard, her legs hanging over his shoulders as he spread them apart. He leaned up to kiss her again, not caring about where her mouth had been moments before. Once again, he slowly kissed from her mouth, down her neck, to her chest, which he stopped at: sucking, biting and licking at each of her nipples, down into the valley between, everything. She was loving every second- something about being below him gave her a sense of forced submission-, and she liked that.

Kana continued kissing down her belly ever so slowly. Cori liked that he was making her wait, the anticipation was really turning her on. He kept going, right past where she expected he was gonna go, and kissing down her thigh almost to her knee, kissing back up her leg and doing the same to the other thigh. Kana loved the little whining noises that she made as he did this; he could tell that the anticipation was killing her. In response to this, he kissed back up her leg and bit gently into the skin next to her slit, causing a very aroused moan from his partner.

He looked at her pussy from just above it, his hot breath tantalizing Cori. She wanted him, badly. He gently gave her clit a little lick, which almost made her want to scream in pleasure. Kana licked gently from the top of her slit all the way to the bottom and back up. Cori bucked her hips up, trying to get his tongue inside her. Her hormones were raging; it almost felt like her body was on fire, with his tongue supplying a current of sexual electricity wherever it touched. She was desperate for more. Soon enough, Kana began to lick her a little more thoroughly, lapping up the juices that were starting to collect on the outer part near her entrance. She kept trying to stick his tongue inside of her, so he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pinning them so he could tease her. Before long, however, she got what she wanted. He stuck his tongue into her canal, feeling it squeeze around him. She was tight, that was for certain. He eventually took his middle finger and rubbed it at the entrance, sliding it in ever so slowly, before speeding up as time went on. He was enjoying this, and her adorable moaning was turning him on again. He inserted his ring finger as well, trying to stretch it out a little bit so that their first time wouldn't hurt her as much, not that she complained.

"P-please don't m-make me wait anymore. I need something bigger!" She whined. Kana ran back to the bathroom and pulled out a foil package from a hidden pocket in his swimsuit. He flourished it, showing the condom packet to her.

"Should I put this on myself, or do you want to?"

Cori shook her head. "I'm not in heat, you don't need it, dummy."

Kana's face met his palm with a loud SMACK. "I'm an idiot."

Cori merely smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him. "You may have your moments, but, you're still about to lose your virginity to me in about thirty seconds." She winked at him suggestively.

Kana tossed the packet aside and had to stop himself from mounting her right there. "I don't think I should go in dry, that apparently hurts everyone involved."

Cori rolled her eyes before switching positions. She had wanted to be on top when she lost her virginity, anyway. Kana flipped onto his back and she thoroughly coated as much of his cock as she could with saliva before moving to mount him. She tried to ease herself onto him, but it hurt like hell. She was being stretched inside in ways she never had before, and then there was a wall of resistance that both of them felt. She was at her hymen, the last barrier of innocence for a girl. Cori tried to ease herself down, but it hurt her too much. Without thinking, Kana took his hands to her hips and slammed her roughly the rest of the way down, causing a scream of pain to be drawn from her. After a couple of seconds of having him all the way inside her, she adjusted, and started moving. A small trickle of blood could be seen dribbling down his member as she did. However, as she kept moving, she started to really enjoy the feeling, as did Kana. Kana felt as if her tight pussy was going to rip his cock in half as they started to move in sync with each other. It did start to feel good for them both, though. Cori started to really enjoy the impossible depth of her partner's penetration. Their movements sped up, and, before long, Cori felt her core heat up as she felt herself start to orgasm.

"I'M GONNA…" Her shout was cut off as she screamed in pleasure, a fresh wave of her juices soaking Kana's member in the process. She hadn't squirted, which is what Kana had been expecting, but he realized his penetration hadn't been angled correctly for a G-spot orgasm. Something for a round two.

In the meantime, Kara was leading Noctus to her room in her and Cori's dorm. Noctus apparently looked rather tired or something since he wa staggering every now and then. The only reason why he was following the happy go lucky garchomp was because she somewhat kept on dragging him to her room. Before she could lead him to her room she stopped a little.

"Hey um, mind if I get changed real quick," She asked with a slight blush growing on her face as she tried loosened the towel wrapped around her.

Noctus just nodded and plopped himself down on the couch close to the entertainment room. Kara sighed somewhat disappointingly and entered back into her room. As Noctus sat and laid back on the couch, he listened quietly to his surroundings. It was a good thing he changed back to his normal outfit before entering the dorm. He hated being exposed somewhat. It was soon that he started hearing some very loud moans and screams close by. That got his head up as he turned towards the direction of Cori's room. Slowly he got up and listened in carefully.

A muted shouting could be heard through the door, Cori screaming "FUCK ME HARDER, DAMMIT!" Noctus shook his head slightly. He had to admit: either his roommate was doing a good job, she was a loud fuck, or she was faking it. It definitely sounded like the former.

"Hey Noctus I'm back," Kara cheered happily as she rushed out of her room in her pajamas. Noctus had to stop another nosebleed as he looked. She was wearing a light blue shirt that barely covered what it needed to, and what it did cover it hugged tightly. Due to this, it could be reasonably seen that Kara didn't have a bra on underneath it. The shorts that she was wearing were the same color, not to mention as tight as her top. Just by looking at Kara, it could reasonably be inferred she was scantily clad. Noctus wiped the blood from his nose and sighed.

"Let me guess, Cori bought that for you as well?' He asked with a raised brow.

"Um actually this is what I normally wear around before I go to bed," Kara said with a small blush on her.

"What do you normally wear while asleep?'

"Just my panties," Kara answered her face blushing even more. This definitely did not help the nosebleed that Noctus found himself having.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself. Kara heard the noises that were emanating from Cori's room, her blush turning an even darker shade of red.

"Sounds like a trip to the Safari Zone in there." Kara's face almost blushed even more.

I've been to a Safari Zone once, and that's like a day at the beach compared to what those two are hollering about," Noctus said, annoyed, not even looking at Kara. "Seriously, what is so great about getting laid?"

"Well, we could… Um… Try it…"

Noctus looked at Kara a moment with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Kara blushed even harder. "We could try what they're doing… if you want."

Noctus looked into her eyes and got close to her. "Those two are being idiots. I understand that they're mates and all, but they only just met like, four hours ago. And from what I can gather they're both a little bit freaky and weird. Is that what you want your future mate to think about you?" he asked seriously.

"Um, no," She answered both truthfully and a little nervous from his seriousness. When he smiled back at her she calmed down.

"Good girl," Noctus patted Kara on the head before heading to the exit of the dorm.

"Hey wait," Kara shouted wishing to stay with Noctus a little longer. He stopped and turned towards her. "Um, I never got the chance to show you around," She said nervously.

Noctus merely nodded. "Sure, why not." They walked around the apartment, ending up in Kara's room.

_Meanwhile, in the other room…_

Kana finished panting as he laid next to Cori, realizing his not-so-little friend wasn't done quite yet, not to mention he wasn't tired at all. He went to mount up again (talk about Ride 'em, Cowboy) but instead climbed over her a bit so that his cock was right in front of her mouth. He was feeling much more dominant and aggressive, now that he had his confidence up.

"Open up." He sounded almost angry, but in reality he was just horny as all hell. Cori shook her head, causing Kana to place his cock right at her lips and repeat the order. "Open. Up."

Cori eventually did as she was told, cleaning off both her juices and dried semen from her partner. She found that there were two things she liked: the fact that she was being treated like a dirty whore, and the taste of both of their juices mixed together. There was some blood, however, and Cori chuckled to herself a bit as she realized she had been given a, what was it called, oh yeah. A Strawberry Swirl. She didn't mind the taste, but it wasn't her favorite, not by a long shot, no pun intended. When Kana was satisfied he was clean enough, he moved back down and teased her again with his fingers a bit before promptly driving his cock into her in its entirety. Cori arched her back as she was roughly penetrated, a scream of ecstasy escaping her lips. This is when Kana decided to try something new.

He laid atop Cori and wrapped his arms around her chest tightly. It wasn't so hard that she couldn't breathe at all, but tight enough that breathing was difficult. To his surprise, she loved it. Even though she couldn't breathe as easily, Kana was surprised to hear her yell, "FUCK ME HARDER, DAMMIT!" Kana obliged, slamming his cock into her harder and faster, his member engulfed in her tight folds. He kept pushing in and out of her at a lightning speed, feeling her pussy contract around him again and again as she continued to cum the more he fucked her. He came again, sending his seed deep into her, but kept going to the point where Cori had to push him off of her.

She panted and moaned as she tried to move. "Oh. My. God. I can't feel anything below my waist."

Kana laughed. "I guess I did a good job, then, eh?" He noticed she was already snoring cutely behind him, so he cuddled up behind her. It had definitely been an interesting night, one that he would treasure for as long as they could. They passed out fairly quickly, their previous efforts taking their toll on the both of them.

Kara's room was interesting to Noctus. The auto-detection software made it so that there was open space and mountainous cliffs for miles, signifying a Dragon-type, but it also had a raging hot desert off in the distance that heated the area over near where they were. Noctus didn't mind it, as he shared the Dragon element with her, and the heat of the desert helped his Fire element as well.

Kara lead Noctus to her bedroom inside a dark cave of one of the mountain areas, which surprisingly was very beautiful. There was a small lake stream in one area and there were shiny stones above the ceiling of the cave that gave the entire area a beautiful glow look to it, especially at the water stream which showed the reflection of the crystals beautifully. In all, a location that could simply be described as "heavenly."

"Nice place," was all Noctus said as he looked around his surroundings a little, not paying much attention to Kara at all. As he paced, he turned to find that Kara had bent over to pick something up off the floor of the cave, giving the hormonal Charizard a view that would have most men and even some women's jaws hitting the floor. Nevertheless, Noctus kept his cool and looked away, a blush clear on his face as he took a breath.

"Ahh there it is," Noctus heard Kara cheer in excitement as she pulled out a small speaker and mp3 player from under her bed. She plugged it into an outlet disguised in one wall of the cave, and turned it on. She started to dance a little as "Motorcycle Cop" by Power Glove started to play, swinging her hips ever so slightly in tune to the music. Noctus found his eyes widening in surprise.

"You like Power Glove?" He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Of course, I've loved Power Glove ever since I was very little," she answered him with a bright smile on her face.

"Really? A friend of mine got me into those guys when I was… doing some stuff…" Noctus regretted saying that as soon as he had. Nobody knew about his Black Ops training, and nobody was supposed to know.

"Oh neat, I have all their albums, and I hear they're going to perform live later this year, I even got a special seat reserved," Kara smiled.

"How the hell did you get a seat reserved, what are you filthy rich or something?" Noctus asked not sure how she was able to get a reserved seat.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I kinda am."

"Say wha…?" was all Noctus could spill out of his muzzle.

"My dad is a big business tycoon. Ever heard of the M.K. Corporation? The Private Military Company?"

"Your dad works for the M.K Corporation?"

"No he's the C.E.O and current owner of the company. My great-great-grandfather started it, and we've kept it a family-owned, if not necessarily family-operated,business for over 75 years now."

Noctus felt like his brain had exploded all over the wall of the cave behind him. Was she really **the **Kara Markova? The Daughter of **the **Talon Markova, the C.E.O and current owner of the M.K. Corporation, the largest if not the most powerful, advanced, and most profitable privately owned corporation in the world. She was portrayed as a total ice queen, but here she was, dancing to Power Glove in front of him. There was no fucking way in his mind that this was this same girl he had read so much about. It would appear that you can't judge someone based off of someone else's opinion, but still. The media blows everything out of proportion, but it would appear Noctus hadn't taken that into account.

"So you're the Kara Markova, what brings you here to Moroqui of all places?' Noctus asked a little shocked to even be standing in front of Kara.

"Well its a long story, but long story short, I heard nothing but good things about this school and the sports programs here. I want to get into the Olympics for Swimming and Gymnastics, so I wanted nothing but the best training a school could give me. Plus, I was tired of being homeschooled my entire life. It's boring, quite honestly. The way I got here, nobody knows that I'm here. As far as the paparazzi know, I am still at my penthouse in the city."

"Interesting. Unfortunately, I should probably go. I got to go lay down, the medicine I took earlier is really starting to get to me and I need to fix my room up before classes start Monday. It's nice to meet you, and, not to worry, your secret is safe with me." Noctus smiled a little before walking back toward the exit of her room.

"You sure you don't want to dance with me? The party is only getting started." Kara winked at him, her last attempt to seduce the Charizard.

"Maybe another day, okay? We still have tomorrow before classes start on Monday, after all." Noctus waved over his shoulder as he turned back around.

"Oh, ok, see ya tomorrow then," Kara waved back at him as he exited her room. She sighed. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow." She resolved to herself. Tomorrow is another day, after all.

**Unfortunately, Solid isn't feeling too good at the moment, so he can't write an outro for this chapter. He promises he'll make it up to you next time, though, guys, so don't worry. Catch ya next time :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: School Sucks, I Know.

What's up, bitches? 'Tis I, Shock, here with another chapter of Pokemon: High School Blues. I'll keep this introduction short, this chapter is gonna be fun, that is all I will say. Anyways, here we go.

Kana awoke slowly, his abs, back, and hips sore to the point where it hurt almost too much to move. He saw Cori and smiled, before kissing her and hobbling over to the bathroom. Cori was naturally exhausted, covered in dried cum from the chest down, and found it hard to walk.

"You really know how to make a girl have little to no mobility, huh?" She asked, as Kana walked out of the simulated environment into the adjoining bathroom through a door in the middle of nowhere. Kana merely laughed as he brushed his teeth.

"Ooo know when we're supposed to be at clash?" He chuckled through the toothpaste.

Cori yawned as she tried to strech a bit, to her discomfort. "7:30, I think. We probably wanna leave early enough to catch the 7:00 bus to the school, though. It only runs every half hour, sadly."

"What time is it now?"

Cori looked at the clock by her bed, only to curse and run into the shower. "IT'S 6:55!"

Both the Torterra and the Blastoise let out a stream of curses as they quickly got all the evidence of their time last night off, got dressed, got their bags, and both ran for the bus as fast as they fucking could. They barely got to the stop before the bus got to them.

The two spotted their respective roommate waiting at the bus stop. They were both dressed in the school uniform: Males wore a red blazer with the Moroqui crest emblazoned on the right breast, a large stylistic M with the typical decoration one might expect, as well as a silver shirt and plain black dress pants, black shoes, and black "half-calf" socks. The female uniform was similar: a black skirt that reached halfway down the wearer's thighs at a minimum (as per dress code) replaced the pants, and a silver blouse replaced the shirt, as to allow more room where it was needed. The blazer was traditionally worn buttoned up, but it could be taken off during classes if the need arose. Nobody needed to pass out from heat, after all. Different variations of this uniform existed, as different species of Pokemon required different apparel according to their body shape. Kana, with the obvious tree growing out of his back, had to change it up slightly, being that his shirt and jacket were essentially backless to allow for it. It was attached to itself by two straps, one above and below the tree. Cori wore essentially the standard uniform, with more room in the blouse to allow for her massive chest capacity, seeing as her ancestors had had a shell where she now had a more humanoid midsection. It also had openings for the two cannons on her shell.

Kara's uniform was slightly different, as well. Instead of a blazer, she wore a vest that was the same material, with the same crest in the same place. Unlike Cori's, It did very well to help hide how massive Kara's boobs were, if only slightly. She wore black pantyhose as well as the skirt, which was optional but not required.

As for Noctus, he wore the standard male version of the uniform, however, he had his blazer unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and he was barefooted. He still wore his usual black fingerless gloves.

"Hey guys!" Kara waved cheerfully at her two friends like her usual bubbly cheerful self. Noctus however had a seriously annoyed look on his face.

"I look ridiculous," was all Noctus grumbled under his breath.

Kana chuckled at Noctus' comment. "You think you look retarded? You don't have a massive fucking tree to allow for." Both he and Cori were adjusting their uniforms, as they had dressed in about thirty seconds.

"I feel ridiculous," Noctus grumbled under his breath again.

The bus came at this point, and they all managed to get seats toward the front. Their bags on their laps, they began the ride in the crowded bus toward the massive academy building.

"I'm surprised the bus is big enough to fit even an ass cheek of you in here," Noctus sighed as he laid back on his seat.

"Is that a fat joke, asshole?" Kana jested back, laughing. "You do have a point, though. This is a lot of people on one bus. Thankfully it isn't like the buses in elementary and middle school, though, eh?"

Noctus sighed and just looked at the window. It was at the moment it finally hit Kana, Cori, and Kara. Noctus was still in his mega evolution. Seriously, what the fuck? They're only suppose to last an hour or so, how is he still in his mega evolution? Noctus noticed the three staring at him and sighed, "What?"

"So, uh, what's up with the Mega Evolution? I thought that was only supposed to last a day at most before it wore off. Yeah, it's reusable, but it takes a day or two before you're able to use it again, right?" Cori asked first.

Noctus looked back at the window, looking as though he didn't want to talk about it. The others decided not to press the issue for now. Noctus had a lot of mysteries, it would seem.

"You know, that guy is starting to creep me out. What an enigma he is, eh?" Kana whispered quietly to the girls.

"I heard that," Noctus said quietly while not taking his eyes of watching the road move.

"Well, shit," Kana quietly cursed. Noctus simply kept his eyes out the window.

After a few minutes or more, the bus finally arrived at their destination. The massive academy had five different halls, each corresponding to the respective grade, with the northernmost hall housing the gymnasium, cafeteria, administrative buildings, and everything else that all four years may need to use at some point.

"And here I thought they couldn't make a building big enough to fit you in," Noctus said calmly observing the environment.

"Fuck off." A Snorlax lumbered by, dwarfing Kana in size and weight. "There are much bigger things in this place than the likes of me."

"I was referring to guy with the tree sticking out of his ass standing next to me," Noctus calmly said not even looking at the Snorlax or anyone or thing but the buldings.

Kana simply shook it off. He was used to jokes about his size, and had built up a thick skin to that kind of humor.

"Hi my name is Kara, and these are my friends, Kana, Cori, and Noctus, we're pretty new here," Kara said cheerfully at the snorlax.

It simply yawned and walked off without replying, eating from a large bag of fast food it pulled from a bag on its back.

"Anyone know where our first class for the day is located?" Cori asked. Before anyone could answer, Noctus just started walking off in the building. With a shrug they just followed him. With any luck, he knew where the classroom was.

Moroqui had a system that was paradise for the students. The goal was that students needed to be comfortable in their learning environment, so measures were in place for this. If you couldn't fit in a desk, which had bean bags instead of chairs, you were accommodated accordingly. The teachers moved from class to class as opposed to the students for the majority, the only times the students needed to leave being to go to the restroom, lunch, or their physical education classes and electives. The main drawback was that some students could get too comfortable and fall asleep, but, it was almost impossible to fail due to the accessibility of notes and information from the lessons. Night school was offered to nocturnal students, et cetera.

To their luck, Noctus lead them straight to their classroom in perfect time. They took their seats in various places around the room. Kana taking a mat with a low table that he could sit in in the back right-hand corner. Cori took a desk nearby, and Kara and Noctus set up shop as well. Noctus sat somewhere where he could be by himself and not have too much focus on him. Kara took a seat close to Cori as she could tell Noctus wanted to be left alone. The lights in the room broadcast artificial sunlight, which made Kana happy, as he could photosynthesize during class so as not to be sleepy all the time. The writing on the board was broadcast to monitors that could fold out of the desk, so as anyone that had a hard time seeing could more easily jot down notes. For being one of the most prestigious schools in the region, it was very accepting of different learning styles. The floor of the class was a short gray carpet, with the desks and mats and different setups across the room. Students logged in their names so that anything stored in the desk could only be accessed by that student, and then spread out a bit. Freshmen had their electives at the end of the day, and only had two available: Art and Physical Education. Those were the last two classes of the day for all of them. Their schedule was, quite seriously, as follows:

English

History

Earth Science

Mathematics

Free Period/Lunch Hour

Art

Physical Education/ Sports Practice

As they got higher up, more and more electives would open up to them, with seniors only having to take English and Math before they could pick whatever they wanted to take after. Kana was excited and a little nervous about the last hour of the day, as he would finally get to meet Coach Sam and have his first high school Elemental Arts practice. Excited, but nervous, as the Elemental Arts practice would take place at the same time as the gym class his friends had to take.

Classes went by fairly slowly. English was first, which mostly went over coursework for the year, followed closely by History, which did essentially the same thing. There was a Linoone sitting in a desk toward the front of the class, and his sarcasm and humor made things interesting, even if it only served to heckle the teachers. Math was taught by an Abomasnow by the name of Mr. Cool. The Linoone, Elliot, seemed to have a lot of fun with this.

"Your name is Mr. Cool, huh? That's cool, I wish my name was Mr. Cool, it would make stuff so much more fun!" Elliot laughed, a sound that grated on everyone's nerves.

Mr. Cool simply ignored Elliot. It was obvious the kid was either stupid or high, or possibly both. Elliot kept it up, which had the effect of making the entirety of the class laugh at times, groan at others with the unbearable puns the weasel uttered.

Finally, lunch came. The cafeteria was, as was the rest of the school, huge. High vaulted ceilings, tables that seemed to almost stretch into infinity. There must have been four hundred freshmen in the hall, but there were plenty of places still to sit, much to the enjoyment of the four. They sat down at one of the outside tables, Kana's skin slowly turning a darker shade of green. While there was a bit of the vitamins needed from the artificial sunlight provided in the classrooms, Kana's massiveness used up more energy than they could provide. The sun felt better, anyway. He sat across from Cori, who was next to Kara, who sat across from Noctus, who sat to Kana's right.

"Hot damn, this food tastes like shit! You would think that a school that charges this fucking much for admission would have decent cooking." Kana exclaimed.

"It tastes good to me, what did you order?" Cori asked.

"That may be the problem. I have no fucking idea. Looks like I grabbed the "Mystery Meat" dish."

"I got the mystery meat dish and its taste good to me," she answered a little cheerfully. "It's even cooked well done like I like it,"

"Well, damn. Wait a second…" He sprinkled some salt onto it. "Oh, here we go."

"Hey Noctus what did you get?" Cori asked.

Noctus as usual didn't answer, come to think about it he didn't even order anything. He was sitting at the table with no ordered meal.

Kana took notice of this and asked, "Hey, Noctus, you okay, bro?"

"Bro?" the Charizard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, man. Am I not okay to call you that?"

Noctus sighed "I'm on a restricted form of diet you could say,"

"So, you can't keep your strength up by eating something?" Kana pointed to his tray, which was piled high with everything being offered that day. "I have practice later, I gotta eat to actually keep weight up, not to mention keep my energy up."

"If you really want to be serious with practice, I would suggest joining me on my strict diet schedule, it may actually be beneficial to you." Noctus mentioned.

"That's the thing. I technically am not following the dieting schedule I should be right now, I didn't have time to prepare this morning. I should be eating about six to eight small meals a day, high in protein, low carbs, tons of fats, surprisingly."

"No, when I say diet I mean the kinds of food I eat. truth be told I eat ten full meals every day," Noctus shrugged.

"How the hell do you manage to still look like that, then?"

Noctus sighed and looked down.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I ate maybe a few hours ago. I had three or four meals before heading here to our first class. I'm ok."

Kana merely raised an eyebrow and kept eating. Cori rolled her eyes at the both of them. "If it weren't for your athletics, you would be as big as that Snorlax we saw this morning."

"Ma'am believe me, there is no way I can end up like that," Noctus smiled a little and leaned back on his seat.

"Hey big-ass, what it is?" the four suddenly saw a very familiar Linoone walk up and take a seat with them.

"Wassup, Elliot?" Kana did the typical male's way of greeting a friend: a high five sliding into a fist bump.

"Planning to make some reputation around this area, know what I mean?" the Linoone noticed Noctus. "Hey," he started poking Noctus in the face who tries to ignore him., care to introduce me to Mister Tall, Dark, and Fuckin' Spooky here?"

"Don't mind him, he's harmless. Elliot, this is Noctus, Noctus, Elliot." He motioned to and from each in turn.

Elliot sidled up to Cori. "And who might your lady friend be? You never told me you were straight!" Elliot laughed maniacally.

Cori did an already signature eye roll as Kana made the introductions. "That is Cori, and she's my mate, so I would appreciate if ya stepped off. She's mine, pal."  
"Well, damn. You acted so gay in middle school, dude. It could have been raining titties, and you would have gotten slapped in the face with a dick."

Kana leaned in to the group. "In case you're wondering, Elliot and I were friends in middle school. If you think he's crazy now, you should have seen him back then."

Elliot laughed again. That was when he noticed Kara. "HOT DAMN, speaking of titties, just, HOT DAMN!" He sat next to Kara now. "How you doin', beautiful?"

Noctus all of a sudden stabbed a knife into the table right between Elliot's fingers. "Holy shit man, that was amazing! How do you do that kind of magic trick?" he asked in amazement.

"What the hell are you talking about? Noctus pulled the knife away. "I missed."

Elliot's eyes widened in fear. "Damn, Mr. Badass over here trying to act all tough and stuff. I see you dig this, I'll be a bro and step off. Still though, if things don't work out," He winked at Kara, "Feel free to give me a call, pretty lady."

"So you're not at all bothered about me being a garchomp?" Kara asked a little curious.

"Well hey, pussy is pussy in the dark. And titties are titties in the night."

Noctus threw the knife at Elliot now, where it sat, quivering, half an inch below where the sun don't shine.

"Now, I purposely missed on that," Noctus answered.

Elliot ran for the hills at this, not wanting to piss off Noctus any more than he already had. Noctus saw his friends, who were looking at him, scared. "What?"

"Dude, where the hell did you learn to throw a knife like that?" Kana was the first to speak, as what had just happened had yet to sink in for the girls.

"From a place far, far away I like to call don't ask," he answered.

Lunch ended, and the four walked to the northern part of the building, where their art class was. Even sadder, the class went by too quickly, the little clay projects that they had been messing around with were quickly scrapped. Then came Gym.

The gym was divided into different sections, lined up one after the other with heavy cloth dividers that could be lowered if needed. Each section was a quarter of a mile in perimeter, each wall the same length so as each would be a perfect square (three hundred and thirty feet). The locker rooms were off to the sides of the middle section of the gymnasium. The men's locker room was on the left, because the women were always right. That seemed to be a recurrent theme in this school, Kana thought. The mats for Elemental Arts were in the middle of the room, as well as the equipment that would be used that day for the gym class. The gym uniform was supposed to be a red shirt and black shorts, but Kana simply wore the shorts and no shirt or shoes, the way Elemental Arts practitioners normally did. He walked with confidence to the mat at the center of the gym, where a Machamp, also in the garb of an Elemental Arts practitioner, an ea (pronounced ey-eh), as they were sometimes called. He was directing the rest of the class currently, as they lined up. Kana slipped in with the other ea on the mat.

Kara walked into the gym at this time, and most all of the males in the gym (and some of the females) had to hide nosebleeds as she walked, or rather, bounced, into the gym. If it wasn't apparent that she was well-endowed before, the gym uniform didn't fit her very well. The normally loose-fitting garb clung to her fairly tightly, as well as the short shorts that the girls had the option of wearing, also tight-fitting, hugging all the right curves in all the right places, to the pokemon around her, anyway.

"Um, I don't think this is the right size. Isn't this uniform supposed to be a little more, uh, loose-fitting?" She asked, her face blushing red in embarrassment as she hugged herself, trying to hide what everyone notices from her.

Taking immediate notice of Kara, but pretending not to, Sam looked at her and said, "It can be either way. Some like it loose, others like it tight," He glared at a couple of his ea, who were chuckling and trying not to show it. "Get. Your. Heads. Out. Of. The. Gutter. Now." They immediately stopped. "If you like, we can try and see if we have some extra that are a little bigger after class."

"No I think I'm good, I think, thank you though," Kara shyly answered before walking back over with the girls.

Sam got the rest of the class ushered under another physical education teacher while he went to the line of kids behind him. He took immediate notice of Kana, who towered over the others near him. Sam was a bit shorter, but not by much. He extended a hand to the Torterra, leaving the other three relaxed.

"You must be the legendary Kana Diesca. I'm glad you came out for this sport." He turned to the rest. "You guys should all know me by now. I'm Coach Sam, I don't really care what you guys call me; however, only the Seniors get to call me "Old Man". Is that clear?!" He shouted the last sentence.

"YES, SIR!" they shouted back in unison. Warming up went fairly easily: jogging around the mat and some general stretches, before some short sprints to get their heart rates up. Next came move review, and then they got a water break. Kana, used to old habits, had brought a large water bottle with his name on it to practice, which is part of the reason he had been late to class. He had needed to fill it up. He walked over and took a few swigs, and joined a couple of juniors whose names he didn't know as they scoped out the gym class.

There was a Blaziken and an Infernape talking, and they let Kana join them. The Blaziken spoke first.

"Dude, you see that shark over there with the huge tits? What a slut, eh?" He laughed.

Kana raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kara, but kept it to himself. He popped his neck loudly, a nervous habit he had developed through years of annoyances.. Around that time, he spotted Noctus at the corner of his eye. He was just laying back on a wall not really paying any attention to anything. Like, he wore the gym uniform, but, apparently tore the sleeves off and is still not wearing the shoes.

It was around this time that the Blaziken took notice of a certain Blastoise near the middle of the row closest to them. He nudged his buddy and pointed her out.

"Dude, dibs on the Blastoise!" His excitement was apparent, and the two began discussing various parts of approaching her and what they liked about her. Typical boy shenanigans, at which time Kana cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry, guys. The Blastoise is taken."

The Blaziken spoke first. "By who? You, fatass? You don't have a snowball's chance in hell of hitting that!"

Kana popped his knuckles this time. "I can go get her and prove it, if you like."

"He's not lying, him and his mate kept from sleeping at all the other night." Noctus spoke randomly from where he was at.

"No fucking way! Tell ya what, I'll fight you for her!" both of them said in unison, loudly drawing the attention of the entire gym, causing Kana to sigh as Sam walked over.

"I heard a challenge issued for a three-person free-for-all. Do you all accept? Or will one of you pussy out?!" Sam yelled, as each shook their heads. The mat was cleared, and the three were left in the middle of the circle, an even distance away from each other.

Each dropped into their respective stances. Drew, the Blaziken, got into more of a traditional fighting stance, while Jonah, the Infernape, got into a stance one might expect from a Folk-style wrestler. Kana, however, used a stance he and one of his peewee coaches had developed for him. He dropped low, as Jonah had, lifting his left arm almost straight out, bent slightly at the elbow downward. His other hand stayed close to his face, and he shifted his weight constantly between his two feet. He was a big guy, but this allowed for his full power to be released.

No elements were to be used in practice, so, it was just fists. Standard K.O. or tap out rules applied: If an opponent passed out, he was done for the round. If one managed to get his opponent to tap out from the pain, he was also out.

Kana was placed at the center of the circle, with Drew and Jonah circling him. Jonah was behind, Drew in front. Kana kept his stance, shifting his gaze, feeling their movements. The match was over in a split second. Jonah attempted to slide into Kana and knock his legs out from under him. Kana merely lifted the nearest foot and stomped it into the Infernape's face. The blow wasn't enough to crush his skull, but he was knocked out instantly, a concussion was guaranteed from that move. Drew used the time it had taked to recover to jump at the Torterra, flames wrapping around his fist as he illegally prepared a Fire Punch. Kana merely shifted his right foot forward, using the momentum to land a punch of his own straight into Drew's face. He was unconscious before he hit the mat.

Sam held Kana's arm up as the victor, much to his surprise. Jonah and Drew were two of his best tag-team fighters, and they had been ended in less than thirty seconds by a Grass-Ground Pokemon! Unbelievable! The unconscious losers were taken to the infirmary as the crowd cheered Kana's name. He simply shook his head as Cori kissed him.

"That was amazing! See, you little dipshits? Here, ladies is a true man that all of you wimps can learn from!" Sam was overjoyed. Kana was already a great fighter, and he still had four years that he could be worked with. He watched the exchange of affection between the Blastoise and Torterra. He really had fought to keep his mate, it would seem.

Sam took Kana a little bit to the side. "What was that motion you were doing just now? I haven't seen anything like that!"

Kana looked down shyly. "My old master and I call it the I.K.S., or Instant Kill Stance. Basically, it allows someone as big as I am to move around quickly without needing to. It took me three years to perfect that, but I haven't used that in a match before today. I didn't know how well it would work, but we designed it for tag teams of up to 8-on-1, where I was the one."

Sam merely shook his head in wonder. "Was that Master Io, from your old school?" Kana nodded, causing Sam to chuckle a little bit. "Leave it to the old man to figure that out, eh?" Both of them laughed now.

Sam saw Noctus at this point, and immediately the smug look on his face ticked him off a bit. "Hey, you. Mega-Fuck Charizard Bullcrap over there! What's up with you? Was this kid not impressive?!" He smacked Kana's shoulder enthusiastically.

Noctus did not respond or even look at Sam.

"Did you hear me, Mega-Fuckass?!" He stormed across the mat to where Noctus was.

Noctus still didn't even pay any attention to Sam.

Sam gathered himself a little bit, realizing he wasn't allowed to swear at regular students. "Did you hear me, buddy? I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Skip to the end, what do you want?" Noctus suddenly asked still not paying any attention to him.

Sam pointed at Kana, and the two now-unconscious ea that were being escorted out on a stretcher. "This freshman didn't even break a sweat as he took down two of the biggest badasses on my team, and that doesn't even faze you? Seriously, that was amazing, and yet you're sitting here acting all high and mighty? What gives?!"

"Let me put it to you this way, where I come from if you want to be the badass over me you better have the balls to back up your bullshit." Noctus said finally turning his head towards Sam with his eyes glowing red a little. The way he looked at Sam made everyone nervous, even Kana and Sam. Nevertheless, Sam was not going to let him talk down to him like this. If the punk wanted physical proof of his badassery, by the Gods, he'dl give it to him.

"Oh, look, guys, Mr. Tough Guy over here is calling you all out! He thinks his shit don't stink! If it's a bruisin' your wanting, I'll kick your ass. Bring it, you little dip shit!" Sam yelled.

The mat was cleared as Noctus walked over to it and waited for Sam. His eyes continued to glow red.

"Tell you what, I'm a fair man, so I'm going to let you take the first shot, come on now, give me your best shot ya reptilian prick," Sam yelled as he crossed his arms with a big grin. Noctus simply threw an uppercut into his stomach which made Sam bend over and cough blood onto the mat as he gripped his stomach hard and fell to his knees. When Sam recovered he wiped his mouth and looked back at Noctus. "Da fuck, dude?" Sam finally asked.

Noctus kicked Sam right in the nose next in response. Sam, now humiliated, grabbed the Charizard by the ankle and stood up, throwing Noctus to the ground. It was an old move known as a "Tree-Top". Noctus, however, knew how to counteract this. He twisted as he fell, managing to punch Sam's balls up into his throat as he fell. Before Sam could process this, Noctus scissor kicked Sam chest to the ground, grabbed one of his four arms and performed an armbar to break it. Noctus let sam go and performed a kip up to jump right back to his feet.

Sam realized that Noctus had left his tail close to one of his hands, and, in a fit of rage now, grabbed the tip of his tail and slammed Noctus into the mat, an instant knockout. Or so Sam thought, because Noctus slowly got back up from the attack, making everyone gasp in surprise, especially those who knew Sam. "How the hell?! No fucking way!" some of the E.A. team members said. Even Sam was beginning to get nervous because no one ever stood up from that. Noctus, however, did look like he was damaged by the attack. He had been effectively used as a nunchuk: as the force went down his tail and up his spine, the force grew. While his tail and hips were okay, his upper vertebrae had been cracked, his wings had broken, and he most likely had a severe concussion, not to mention various stages of organ damage. "Is that all you got?" he grunted in pain as he tried to stand up straight.

"Get the FUCK back on the mat! You should be nearly dead from that right now!"

"Do I look nearly dead to you?" Noctus tried standing straight, with a minimal amount of success. Kara, watching this, cheered loudly.

"KICK HIS ASS, NOCTUS!" she began to jump up and down excitedly, much to Noctus' distraction. All Noctus could watch was BOING! BOING! BOING! as she kept jumping. Her chest was mesmerizing to him, not to mention half of the class around her as her giant melons bounced up and down with each jump. Kana had to pick his jaw off the ground when he saw what everyone was looking at. Cori, obviously, wasn't happy about that, jealousy etched into her body language.

Sam was in one corner chanting to himself, "You have a mate, you can't be oggling that! You have a mate, you can't be oggling that! You have a mate, you can't be oggling that! You have a mate, you can't be oggling that!" He then realized that his opponent was… occupied. "Wait a second, now's my chance!" He snuck up to Noctus' left, hooking both of his arms between the Charizard's legs, before lifting him quickly up and over his head, slamming Noctus headfirst into the mat in a "Crotch Lift" maneuver. Noctus was knocked out by this, little birds flying in a circle around his head like one might see in the cartoons. Sam merely threw his working arms up in the air, yelling, "BOOYAH, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Kana and Cori walked up to Noctus to see if he was ok. "Hey Noctus how many fingers am I holding?' Kana asked showing three fingers. Noctus responded by giving him the middle finger. "He's fine" Kana called back. Around that time Kara came rushing up to Noctus. "Are you ok?" she asked as she got on her knees and bend down towards him. Accidently giving Noctus a good view down her tight short tank top. Noctus even saw them jiggle and clap each other as she moved a little. This, as well as all the damage he had sustained, led him to pass out with an annoyed look on his face.

Noctus was loaded up on a stretcher, as Drew and Jonah had, and Kara went up and asked if she could follow him. Sam had seen his ea looking at her, and had, just a few minutes earlier, yelled at a couple of them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?! EITHER GROW A PAIR AND GO TALK TO HER OR GET YOUR ASSES BACK INTO GEAR!" he had yelled.

One of the two he had yelled at sheepishly looked Sam in the eye, and, stupidly, replied, "Coach, you were checking her out, too. Would your mate be happy with that, do you think?"

"Boy you better shut your mouth right where it's going now or I will slam you like I did that Charizard!"

"Hey, uh, Sam, I got one more question," Kara asked before she headed off.

"And what would that be, Miss?"

"Um, I was told that you were the head of the gymnastics and swim team as well. I was wondering if could sign up for both of those." Kara asked.

"I'm the Girls' Swim coach, yes, but you're going to want to talk to Coach Mira about the gymnastics. Tryouts for the team are tomorrow, so you can talk to her about that then, but I can help you with swimming stuff. Did you want to know about that?"

"Yes please," she answered.

"Well, for one thing, tryouts for the team aren't until January. January… Third, if memory serves. I'll have more information then. Are you wanting to try out for the team?"

"Yes sir, I want to try out for both the gymnastics and swim team," she answered.

"Now, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Good luck. My swimmers go to the Olympics most every time they happen, so I pride myself with that. Practices will suck, but, it's the same rule that I employ with my ea. I make practices suck so that meets and tournaments are easy."

"I understand sir, thank you for the info I'll be sure to be ready when tryouts and practices begin," She answered cheerfully in her usual happy-go-lucky way before rushing off to go find Noctus.

Class had resumed, but there was a different air after practice ended and the ea joined back with the rest of the class. Their options were yoga, rope climbing, or working legs on the machines in the weight room attached to the last gym room. Kana opted to go lift, as did Cori. It was obvious that the coaches were scoping out the freshmen girls' posteriors as they did these different exercises, and Kana, realizing this, spotted Cori whether or not she needed it, keeping her ass well out of view of the coaches, as well as having her sit when he lifted. She was his, after all, and he didn't like the ravenous looks the coaches and other males in the room were giving her. The class gathered up for the last few minutes of the hour, and Sam congratulated Kana on his victory again. Later, after class, Kana and Cori went to go visit Noctus in the infirmary, where they found Kara sitting next to Noctus' side, who was still passed out. She was still in her P.E. uniform just like Kana, Cori, and Noctus, although they had brought their proper uniforms from their lockers and some regular day clothes to change into later.

"How's he doing?" Kana asked, sounding like Noctus was in terminal care.

Kana looked over at Noctus, who was sleeping soundly. "He'll be okay. The doctors here gave him a bunch of meds and stuff to accelerate healing, so, he should be back to normal once he wakes up. It's just a matter of waiting for him to wake up." Kara smiled cheerfully as she patted Noctus' head.

Cori smiled at this. "He'll be fine. Moroqui has some of the best medical staff around."

Kara nodded. "We'll be okay. You two don't have to stay if you don't want to, I just want to wait for him to wake up."

Kana shook his head. "We'll stay with ya, if ya like. Noctus is a friend of ours, too, you know." He smiled as he took a seat.

Kara smiled as she saw this. She didn't want to admit it, but she definitely would appreciate the company.

It wasn't until late that night that Noctus finally woke up, and he was somewhat annoyed to find that he wasn't alone in the infirmary room. He apparently wasn't as good as he thought at keeping others at a distance.

Hello Solid G3 Legend here, sorry I couldn't make it to the last chapter, I was pretty bad sick. However, I am a man of my word, so, like I asked Shock to put, I am writing the outro for this. It's still all new to me but I'll see what I can do, hope everyone is enjoying this as much as we are writing it.


End file.
